Attack of the Cravings
by DaSwampRat'sCherie
Summary: Semi-sequel to "Ah'm Pregnant, Dammit!" Remy is left to deal with Rogue's obscure, and yes, horrific cravings.


this is the long-awaited, long-overdue, horribly delayed sequel to "Ah'm Pregnant, Dammit!" I wrote it June 12, 2012 according to my notes, and here it finally is. I have no valid excuse for not posting this sooner, but here it is. I personally don't like it as much as its predecessor, but hopefully it'll give you guys a moment of happiness. If you haven't read the afore mentioned story, all ya need to know is Rogue's pregnant, and she and Remy are married.

DISCLAIMER: I'm still working on getting the documents to my rights back from SWAT until then, no I own nothing.

* * *

Rogue and Remy were in the kitchen helping bake sweets for Jamie's class's bake sale fund-raiser. Well, Remy was helping bake, Rogue was helping eat. Currently, said woman was licking out the brownie batter bowl.

"Chere, ya' hardly scraped it out."

"Whaddya' think Ah'm doin', Swamp Rat?"

"All dat was s'posed t' go int' da brownies. Da pan looks bare. 'T'aint even half full.''

"Do ya' wanna' argue with me? B'sides, once they're cut up no one'll know the difference." She reasoned licking the spoon and getting a little chocolate on her nose.

"'M gettin' a little turned on, chere." He huskily whispered in her ear.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Thinking she was referring to him, Remy grinned and kissed her neck softly. Well, that is, until she snatching up a cupcake and began inhaling it. Remy sighed deeply.

Once they were finished baking, (read: once Rogue devoured half the treats so Remy had to steer her to something she was allowed to eat), the soon-to-be-mother grabbed a carton of moose track ice-cream, and dear God, a jar of dill pickles. So it was true. Pregnant women _actually_ ate the putrid combination.

Remy watched, torn between fascination and horror as the second they sat on the couch the love of his life scooped chocolate ice-cream out using the pickle as a spoon.

"Chere, how can ya' eat dat?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"S'good, wanna' bite?" She inquired holding up to his mouth.

He quickly pulled back, grimacing, "I'll pass on dat one,chere." If it tasted half as bad as it smelled he was surprised it wasn't added to the list of the top ten most horrible tortures.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged digging in again. It was going to be a loooooooooooong pregnancy.

* * *

As Rogue's tummy expanded, so did her appetite. It really was quite ridiculous. Most of her horrendous concotions made the pickles and ice-cream seem downright scrumptous.

"Hey, Remy, Ah need ya' to go to the store an' pick up a few things."

"Oh, god, here we go." The addressee thought. At least once a day, Rogue would send him to retrieve certain foods to satisfy her cravings.

"Again, chere?''

"Yes, it ain't _that_ far, Bayou Boy. After all, Ah am carryin' _your_ handiwork." The expecting Southerner reminded.

He sighed taking the list. There were only three items: anchovies, maple syrup, and pistachio ice-cream. What was with this_ fille_ and ice-cream combinations?

"Dieu, chere, ya' ain't mixin' dese, are ya'?" He asked dread filling him.

"Yeah, Ah think it'll go well together." She told him shovelling cookies into her mouth. He gripped the counter for support in repressing a gag.

"Anna, ya' don't even like anchovies, petite."

"Ah know, but apparently the baby does 'cause Ah could really go for some." He stared at her. What happened to his sweet, beloved Anna?

"Chere, please don't do dis."

"Fine, screw the syrup , Ah guess that doesn't sound all dat appetizin' any more... Don't forget the anchovies an' ice-cream though...Oo! Pick up a mango smoothie and some ice-tea."

"Ya' mixin' dose?"

'Yech, don't be silly, that'd be a repulsive combination."

He once again found himself staring at her incredulously. After the stuff she's mixed together a mango smoothie and ice-tea is what grosses her out? Merde, pregnant women are confusing...

* * *

The moment he returned, Rogue waddled her way over to him. "Where the hell were ya'? Ya' want me to starve to death or something?''

He panted slightly, and, had she not been pregnant, she would've noticed his slightly torn shirt and mussed up hair."Dere's plenty o' food here, Anna, I was as quick as I could be, ran int' a little trouble at da check out line."

"Ah'm eatin' for two now Remy. Didja' get what Ah asked for?"

"Oui, had t' go across town for the smoothie."

"Ah, good, lay it on me.''

Remy set the items on the counter. Laughing in a way that scared her husband, Rogue took the smoothie and peeled of the lid. Then opened the can of anchovies. Then dipped one of the fish into the smoothie.

"Anna, what're ya' doin'?" The Cajun exclaimed. She looked pensive a moment before spitting it out.

"Blech, not what Ah was lookin' for." Then she reached for the pistachio carton.

"Oh, no, Anna," He moaned. But she'd already placed the dipped fish in her mouth.

"Hmm... Still ain't right..." She spit that out as well. Then, after eating an anchovie, she thrust the can in his hand stating, "You're right. Ah don't like anchovies." Remy sighed taking consolation in the fact she didn't actually ingest any of it. Yep. It would be a loooooooonnnnngggg pregnagncy...

* * *

And there it is. I'm thinking of doing a branch of this stroy with Remy's experience at the store. We'll see.

Reviews are .

_Long, short, whatever the sort, _

_as long as it's a review_

_It would be nice, I'll not ask twice_

_The reviewer should be you_

Oh yeah, impromptu poetry is truly my forte. :D


End file.
